


Pierced

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [181]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Were you in a hurry to get to work this morning?”“As a matter of fact, sir,yes.I was.”But he knows that already. Just like he knows the more and more amusing he finds her current predicament, the more and more irate she becomes.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Body Piercing Day’ (28 June).

“Carter?”

Sam closes her eyes and grits her teeth. “Yes, sir?”

“Were you in a hurry to get to work this morning?”

“As a matter of fact, sir, _yes._ I was.”

But he knows that already. Just like he knows the more and more amusing he finds her current predicament, the more and more irate she becomes.

“I thought so,” he murmurs, taking a step closer, and as much as she might appreciate the way he’s looking at her at any other time, right now she just wants to wipe the smirk off his face. “Otherwise,” he continues, his voice lowering so only she can hear, “you wouldn’t be breaking regulations.”

She briefly wonders how much trouble she would get into if she actually did hit her commanding officer, but then she realizes his lips are hovering by her ear and his breath tickles the side of her face and it fills her with a warmth she does not need to feel right now.

“I’m sorry, colonel,” she shrugs, hoping she sounds more calm and collected than she feels, “but this is completely Daniel’s fault. If you need someone to blame, pick him.”

“Why Daniel?”

She gives him a look that she hopes he translates as _‘really?’_ , but decides to enlighten him anyway.

“Because Daniel is the one who dragged us into the SGC at zero-three-hundred hours this morning over something _incredibly important,_ ” she says, rolling her eyes, “and now I’m standing here half-naked because the people of PCC-975 think I’m their sun goddess.”

“I think you look good,” he shrugs, then realizing exactly how that sounds, he clears his throat. “I just mean – uh – that the pink, it – it suits you.”

She snorts in response but looks down at herself and grimaces at the pink sari the locals have dressed her in. It’s been twisted and weaved to cover her bottom half but the top leaves a lot to be desired. The material crosses over her chest and ties behind her neck, giving her a modicum of decency but that’s about it. Her stomach is completely bare – which is how the colonel quickly noticed her piercing. A piercing she forgot to remove because she was in such a hurry, thanks to Daniel.

She sighs heavily and the movement causes her commanding officer’s eyes to shift to her chest and she can feel herself flush under his gaze because there is no mistaking the look in his eye and for some reason she can’t – or refuses to – explain, it strengthens her resolve and she finds herself slowly, teasingly taking a step closer. Her actions might be inappropriate, but the local villagers think she can do no wrong and think her teammates are her servants, so she decides she might as well have a little fun at their expense for a change.

“Carter?”

The colonel’s voice is low and gravelly and she fights the urge to smirk, so he redirects his gaze only to focus on her stomach again.

“Sir?”

“How long?”

“Hmm?”

“How long have you...” he trails off as he gestures towards her piercing and she swears he’s blushing.

“Since my Academy days,” she shrugs nonchalantly. “I lost a bet.”

She sees curiosity flash in his eyes and grins.

“What was the bet?”

“That, sir,” she mumbles, her face now just inches from his, “would be classified information.”

She doesn’t wait to see his reaction, instead choosing to brush her shoulder against his as she exits the tent she’s been put up in for the duration of their stay, but she can feel him watching her, his eyes leaving a burning hot trail up and down her body.


End file.
